How It Should Have Been
by paigeylizzythorpey
Summary: Sophie feels awful about the kiss with Amber, guilt eating up inside her. So it's not long before she tells Sian the truth.


**I don't own Corrie, Sian, Sophie or Amber. **

**This is what I believe should have happened when Sian came back. **

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistake, had not been corrected as I don't have a spell/grammar check and no one willing to beta it for me. **

**All feeback is much needed and loved. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed, I just wanted to finish it and post it.**

**This is my first Sophie and Sian story, so please do be kind. **

**Thank you. x3 **

* * *

><p>The memory of what happened with Amber was fresh in Sophie's mind as she sat at the bus stop waiting for Sian.<p>

_I love Sian, I don't feel anything towards Amber, nothing! I was drunk. If I'd just stayed in this wouldn't have happened! Oh god she's going to leave me when she finds out. She's going to leave me. _

Sophie couldn't stop these thoughts running round inside her head, she knew it would have been a bad idea to go out. But she just wanted something to take her mind of the fact Sian had been away for so long.

Now sitting at the busstop on her own, all she could think about was how stupid she had been, now much of a mistake she had made.

_I won't tell her, I can't tell her. There's no way she can ever find out about this. _

Sophie's mind was buzzing, she could even explain all the thoughts that where running through them at this moment in time, all she wanted was to have Sian back, in her arms where she belonged.

"Sophie!" She heard a voice that was too familiar, a voice she didn't want to be near her ever again.

"What do you want Amber?" She said, a sharpe edge to her voice, Amber either didn't pick up on this or just completely ignored it.

"Just wondering why you been ignoring me lately, I wanted to do something else with you again." Sophie's eyes widened when she saw the cheeky smile playing on Amber's lips. She frowned at her, she could feel anger feeling up inside her and she felt like she was going to explode, the guilt raising in her throat, she hadn't ever wanted this to happened.

"Fuck off Amber." she snapped.

"Ohh... that's not what you where saying the other night. In fact all I could seem to get out of you where little moans. So cute!"

At the Sophie jumped up, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was alright her thinking about it... and deep down knowing it had happened... but now, the fact that Amber commented on it, made it all that more real.

"Stay the fuck away from me Amber. And I swear, if you mention a word of this to Sian... I will kill you." The anger that was showing on Sophie's face was to much for the older girl, turning she walked away quicker then she thought possible.

Sophie sighed and was just about to sit back down, when she saw the bus she had been waiting for turn the corner. Her heart started beating 1000 beats per minute, but she could feel the guilt bubble in her stomach, making her want to throw up... pushing it down and ignoring it she waited for her Sian.

* * *

><p>"Sophie! OhMyGodI'veMissedYouSoMuch!Kay? WasTheWorstHolidayEver!" Sian said jumping off the bus and running in to Sophie's outstrenched arms.<p>

"I missed you too" the burrnett said, hiding her face in Sian's neck trying to stop the tears that where threatening to fall, it didn't work though and soon Sian could feel the slight damn on her neck.

"Soph?" She asked, pulling out of the hug and looking at her girlfriend. "What's happened?" Her voice was soft, full of love, care and sympthy. Making Sophie feel even worse. But Sophie was a Webster, she could hide this, and fight with this guilt for as long as possible. So shaking her head she looked Sian in the eyes.

"Nothing, Just missed you."

"Aw babe, I missed you too!" Sian squeeled pulling her back in to a hug and kissing the top of her head. "I got you a present by the way!"

Even though at that moment Sophie's heart was full of guilt, she couldn't help but feel happy and smile at the blonde. "What is it? What? What? What?" She squeeked, smiling and jumping up and down.

"Ah, I'm not going to tell you yet! You're going to have to wait to me to get all my stuff sorted" Sian said wish a smile, as she saw Sophie pout.

* * *

><p>"Sian! Sophie! Dinners ready!" They heard Sally call.<p>

"Can I have my present now? Please? Please?" The excitment was clear on Sophie's face, Sophie was happy that Sian was here now. Happy she had something to take her mind of the guilt that came close to over boiling everytime she went to open her mouth.

"Girls!" They heard Sally call for a second time. "Just coming!" They called back and rushed downstairs to eat,

"How was the holiday Sian?" Sally asked once they'd all got setteled and where eating.

"Was ok thank you, but I missed Sophie to much to really enjoy it." She said smiling at Sophie who blushed slightly.

"I missed you too" Sophie replied quietly.

"Yeah, she spent the whole time moping around not doing anything... apart from the one night she went out, even then she spent all day moping." Rosie said laughing.

"Who'd you go out with Soph?" Sian asked, and at the moment Sophie wanted to be able to look at her, and see pain in her eyes for not telling her. She wanted to see Sian angry, its what she deserved... but when she met the blondes eyes, all that was there was love.

"Didn't she tell you?" Rosie looked at Sophie, she knew there was something up with her, she could see there was something she was trying to hide.

"Nope" Sian answered with a laugh.

"Oh, I didn't mean to, I just went out with Amber the first night you where away. Didn't really do much, she got me a couple of drinks" _I got very drunk and ended up cheating on you. Nope, nothing much happened. _

Sophie could stop the guilt that was raising in her chest. She excused herself and ran up to her room. Tears falling down her cheeks.

Sian didn't understand what was wrong with Sophie, but she had a feeling it had something to do with the night she'd gone out with Amber, it would be the only reason she hadn't told her she'd gone out.

"Soph?" she said gently as she came in to the bedroom. Sophie didn't look up, but stayed face down on the bed, crying.

"Sophie. Did something happen with Amber?" it was then her head snapped up, and Sian could see from her face she was right. She could see the pain in Sophie's eyes, and how guilty she had been feeling. "Sophie, babe... tell me what happened?" Sian could feel a low pain in her chest, she knew what she was going to hear. But she wasn't sure she could believe that Sophie had clearly done.

"Sian, I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing... you're not going to believe me. So I don't know why I should even tell you. You should leave me, you should hate me." Sophie tried to control the tears now streaming down her face, but she couldn't. She couldn't stop the pain in knowing that Sian was going to leave her.

"Soph. This is hurting me, but together we can get through this. I will believe you, now please tell me." Sophie looked in to Sian's eyes, and could see that every word she said was the truth.

"I kissed her Sian." and there is was, the words that caused Sian's heart to break. She had to fight the tears back, and it took all her strength to take Sophie's hand in hers.

"How did it happen?" Sophie didn't know how Sian could even bare to touch her. But she treasured ever second, sure that it would be the last contact she ever had with her.

"You'd gone, and... and she came up to me, and asked me if I wanted to go out that night. I said I didn't, but she wouldn't leave me alone. She kept saying that she'd already had plans and they'd fallen through so I couldn't leave her. I said I really didn't want to go, but she just didn't stop. So in the end I agreed." Sophie's voice broke over saying the last word, and even though the fact Sophie had kissed someone else hurt Sian. She could see how bad Sophie felt, how much wanted to take it all back.

"Then what Soph? Come on, you have to tell me everything that happened."

Sophie took a deep breath and carried on.

* * *

><p><em>Sophie, Ambers here! She hears her mum call for downstairs. Right ok mum! tell her I'm just coming! Looking in the mirror again she sighs. She wants Sian to be here, to tell her she looks beautiful. She doesn't want to be going out with a girl she's hardly ever spent soical time with. <em>_You look nice Amber says as Sophie walks to the door, she blushs, she can't help it the only person who ever calls her beautiful is Sian. Thank you she says. They head out, and soon they are in a club, its a place Sophie doesn't know, but as she's only 17 she doesn't know a lot of these places. She loses Amber soon after she's been in the club. The next thing she knows there's someone beside her, it's Amber, she hands Sophie and drink, and she drinks. Then drink after drink comes her way... she trys to say no, but Amber doesn't listen. Sophie wants to leave, but then Amber's there with a drink she's not had before, it looks strange. Drink, Amber says a sliy smile playing on her lips. Sophie says no, and Amber frowns. Sophie says she wants to go home. Amber promises after a few more drinks they'll go. Sophie frowns, but just hopes if she drinks this then the sooner they can go.__Sophie downs the drink, and then everything goes funny, she can't see properly, she can't hear properly, she can hear that someone is talking. It sounds as though they are asking her on a date, no I'm gay she replies. The guy doesn't leave her, but then she see's Amber move towards her. She feels their lips press together and then nothing, all she rembers in blackness._

* * *

><p>Sophie's crying her eyes out as she finishes the story and Sian is there next to her in no time, "Soph its not your fault."<p>

"I'm so sorry Sian. But, Amber makes it sound like I enjoyed myself, but I don't remember. All I know is I kissed her. I cheated on you. You should leave me. I don't desever you." Sian looks Sophie in the eyes.

"You did nothing wrong babe. It was her." It wasn't until Sian says it, she realises that it is Amber's fault. It was Amber who gave Sophie the drinks.

Sian jumped to her feet, she looked down at Sophie and placed a kiss on her cheek. Before turning and heading towards the door.

"Sian? Where are you going?" Sophie's voice was paniced

"I'm going to talk to her Soph, no on kisses my girlfriend and gets away with it." Sian's eyes where bright with tears, Sophie could see how much this hurt her, so she simple grapped Sian's hand and pulled her in to a hug.

"I love you Sian. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, and I'll never hurt you again."

"I know Soph, now please. I need to talk to her, for my own sainity." reluctently Sophie let sian out of the hug, and just looked at her in the eyes, showing how much love she had for her, and how much she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her.

* * *

><p>Sian stormed in to the shop and as soon as she laid eyes on Amber her blood began to boil.<p>

"Amber." she said calmly, but her voice was full of venom. "I want a word." There was no please, no hint of kindness in her voice, it was simple hard.

"What do you want Sian?" She can feel the anger deepening as she hears Amber talks, and almost screams at her.

"I want to talk to you about what you where doing this MY girlfriend while I was away." Amber suddenly realised Sophie must have told Sian what happened, and her blood ran cold. She knew that Sian wasn't the type of girl to get in a fight with, but she couldn't help the smirk that appreared on her face.

"What about it?" she asked, as though they were two friends having a casual converstation. Sian looked at her, not quiet sure what to make of what she was hearing.

"You KISS MY GIRLFRIEND! No one apart from me kisses MY girlfriend."

"Hmm, but she enjoyed it so much." Sian looked Amber straight in her eyes at these words, she could see that Amber was trying to push her, to make her feel as though it was Sophie's fault, but she could read Sophie, she knew Sophie, she'd have known if she was lying.

"Enjoyed it? She doesn't fucking remember it." Again Amber laughed at her.

"Oh I know. But god she sounds sexy when she moans." Sian couldn't take what she was hearing, she couldn't listen to this. Her anger was more then anything she'd felt before in her life. Looking at Amber she took a few steps closer before lifting her fist and punching her straight in the face.

"Fuck off Amber, leave me and Sophie alone. You make me sick"

Amber could feel the tears in her eyes, she'd never felt so much hate from one person. There was a pain down her the left side of her face, and she could feel blood from her noise. Sian still stood before her. Having not moved an inch.

"I feel sorry for you Amber, having to get people blinding drunk before they'll come near you. Its quiet funny really, shame it didn't go well for you." With that Sian left the shop, and walked back to her Sophie. Her best friend. Her girlfriend. Her one and only love. And she smiled, knowing that nothing would ever break them apart. They belonged to each other and that's how they'd always be.

* * *

><p><strong>I enjoyed writing this, and I hope apart from all the incorrect spelling and grammar you enjoyed reading it too :') <strong>

**Review please? :D **

**Thank youuu xxx **


End file.
